As I Lay Dying
by AnWitch
Summary: "Se eu dissesse que não amo Stefan seria mentira, mas não sou Katherine, eu tenho que escolher..."


**disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, os personagens são da autora e o cast, bem ele não é meu, por enquanto... A fic se passa no episódeo 2x22, contém muitos spoilers desse ep. Com um final diferente, que toda a fã de Delena sempre quis...

**As I Lay Dying**

_**"**__Você deve ser Elena..." _

_"Como nós somos idênticas?" _

_"Você é a cópia da petrova, a chave para quebrar a maldição." _

_..."Quem irá salvar a sua vida enquanto você toma as suas decisões?"_

_"Eu não quero ser salva."_

_"Há outra maneira"_

_"O que está...? Damon... não!"_

_"Eu dei meu sangue para ela."_

_"Ela vai voltar como vampira, como você pode privá-la da escolha?"_

_"Ela nunca vai te perdoar."_

_"Tyler Lockwood me mordeu..."_

_"A mordida de lobo pode matar um vampiro..."_

Elena fechou a porta do quarto de Jeremy, estava observando o irmão... Quando virou viu Damon.

"O que você quer aqui?"

"Eu vim te pedir perdão..."

"Damon, eu ..."

"Por favor."

"Fazer aquilo foi errado, te privar da sua escolha, eu sei, mas eu não podia, eu não... a possibilidade de te perder, Elena, desculpe."

"Sim, foi..."

"Eu sei que eu não mereço seu perdão, mas... eu preciso dele."

"E eu preciso de um tempo."

"Tudo bem, eu entendo."

Damon virou as costas e foi embora, sabia que talvez ele nunca ouviria aquilo, nunca seria perdoado, porque não lhe restava muito tempo de vida, no máximo um dia, se ele não parasse de lutar contra aquilo, mas Elena não sabia, e se fosse por ele, só saberia quando chegasse a hora. Mesmo que seu coração estivesse clamando por perdão e pelos abraços quentes de Elena, pelo menos uma vez ele teria que respeitar sua opinião, o quanto isso doesse, ele a amava demais para isso, ele não poderia ser egoísta com ela, não dessa vez.

Damon abriu as cortinas da janela e bebeu seu whisky sentindo como se fosse um fogo descendo por sua garganta, mas nada comparado a um sangue humano, nada mesmo. A única bebida que satisfazia os vampiros, sem ser o sangue é claro, era um tipo de vinho, chamado Black Magic, mas Damon jamais trocaria a sensação de caçar, de seus caninos rasgando a pele de sua presa, e aquele sangue quente, em seus lábios, essa sensação não tinha igual. Ele tirou seu anel, que o protegia dos raios solares, sentindo sua pele queimar como carvão, estava muito fraco, e se não fosse Stefan morreria ali mesmo.

"O que você está fazendo Damon?"

"Você sabe o que aconteceu com Rose."

"Eu não me importo... Você não vai morrer, não hoje."

"É claro, o super-herói Stefan, não há nada o que você possa fazer."

"Bonnie está procurando por alguma coisa, por qualquer coisa que possa curá-lo."

"Diga adeus logo e acabe com isso."

Damon tossiu sentindo o sangue em suas mãos, estava muito fraco.

"Poupe suas energias, Damon."

Alaric estava em um bar, afogando suas mágoas em bebidas, o amor de sua vida havia sido morta para um altar de sangue, isso não era justo. Então seu celular tocou...

"_Lamento você ligou para alguém que não está operacional..."_

_"Preciso de sua ajuda." Stefan_

_"Ligou para a pessoa errada."_

_"Damon está morrendo."_

"O que?"

"Ele foi mordido pelo Tyler, não temos muito tempo."

"O que você precisa?..."

Elena estava em um piquenique com Jeremy e Caroline quando Stefan chegou e pediu para dar um volta, e conversar com ela.

"Queria que isso pudesse esperar, mas não pode, na outra noite quando Damon estava ajudando o Tyler, aconteceu algo. Tyler estava se transformando e Damon foi mordido."

Elena sentiu seu coração falhar uma, ou duas batidas.

"O que?Ele vai...? Ai meu deus, hoje cedo ele foi a minha casa pedir perdão, e eu praticamente bati a porta na cara dele."

"Ele me pediu para não contar, mas se quiser falar com ele é melhor não esperar."

A cabeça de Elena estava a mil, seu coração batia forte, a única coisa que pensava era, Damon, e uma frase que antes de morrer sua mãe, Isobel falou a ela. "_Porque ele estava apaixonado por você."_

"Ainda não acabou Elena, pode ter uma cura, vou ao Klaus, para tentar descobrir."

"Não Stefan, ele pode te matar."

"Ele teve chance, mas não matou... Se existe uma chance de cura, eu vou encontrá-la."

Damon estava delirando, via Katherine em umas lembranças de alguns muitos anos atrás, estava tudo confuso, ele não sabia se aquilo era real, mas Elena apareceu nesse seu "sonho". Então ele acordou. A mordida estava ficando cada vez mais feia, parecia uma grande infecção, sabia o que ia acontecer depois disso, ia ser difícil, mas ele ia lutar, lutar por Elena, até que seu coração parasse de bater.

Stefan adentrou ao apartamento de Klaus, e viu Katherine, que estava realmente furiosa por ter que esperar Stefan para poder libertá-la, então eles ouviram um som como se alguém tivesse chegando.

"Klaus, já voltou? Olha quem resolveu fazer uma visitinha."

"Sempre aparece, não é?"

"Preciso da sua ajuda, para o meu irmão."

"Seja o que for, tem que esperar. Tenho compromisso com meu irmão, isso requer minha atenção imediata."

"Ele prometeu que eu viria a minha família."

"E assim farei."

Klaus enfiou a estaca com as cinzas que eram as únicas que poderia matar um original no peito de Elijah.

"Agora o que farei com você?"

"As bruxas disseram que você tem a cura, faça um trato, dê-me a cura e faço o que quiser."

Klaus fez Stefan beber vários litros de sangue roubados de hospitais. Ele sabia que Stefan não bebia sangue humano, mas quando Stefan estava em sua época de estripador, Klaus ouviu falar dele. Seu sangue era a cura, fez um trato, uma década matando com Klaus e Katherine pela cura de Damon. Klaus deu o sangue para Katherine, e a hipnotizou para levá-lo a Damon, mas ela estava sob o efeito da verbena, ele não mandava mais nela. Stefan sabia e deu um urro.

"Ela nunca vai dar isso para ele, ela está bebendo verbena."

"Eu sei disso."

Alaric foi até a casa dos Salvatore.

"Elena?"

"Ela não está aqui Damon."

Elena fechou a porta de seu carro e estava andando até a casa dos Salvatore, até que alguém a surpreendeu. Era a mãe de Caroline, que estava atrás de vampiros.

Damon conseguiu escapar deles, e foi até onde estava acontecendo um evento, e Caroline, Jeremy e Bonnie estavam lá, estavam assistindo um filme de época.

"Oi Alaric."

"Elena está com você?"

"Ela foi ver o Damon, achei que estivesse com você."

"Acho que ele foi atrás dela, a polícia está atrás dele, ele está mal, se o vir, leve-o para um lugar seguro, estou a caminho."

Damon estava confuso, ainda delirando, até que Jeremy o achou.

"Onde está Elena? Eu preciso vê-la."

"Vamos tirá-lo daqui antes."

Elena estava na delegacia, a xerife estava atrás de Damon, e recebeu a notícia que Damon estava no Grill, Elena pediu para ir, Damon estava muito doente e fora de si, mas foi impedida.

A cherife disparou uma bala em Damon, que saiu da frente como um vento, então atingiu Jeremy. Caroline e Bonnie chegaram rapidamente, então a vampira deu seu sangue a Jeremy, Alaric que estava falando com Jeremy no celular antes de ser baleado adentrou ao local também, vendo o menino deitado no chão, ficou chocado. Bonnie levou-o até a casa das bruxas, tentando ressuscitá-lo, mas os espíritos estavam com raiva, por ela estar abusando de seu poder, os espíritos se negavam, mas a menina conseguiu finalmente, quando disse que o amava.

Elena conseguiu escapar pela janela, e foi correndo para onde estava acontecendo o evento de época, procurando por Damon, quando o achou atrás do palco.

"Venha, temos que tirá-lo daqui."

Damon estava delirando, novamente com Katherine, ele pensou que estivesse com a menina, ao invés de Elena.

"Eu escolho você Katherine."

"Damon, sou eu, Elena. Damon não, não."

"Eu tenho que fazer isso... ficaremos juntos para sempre."

Ele mordeu Elena, achando que era Katherine, ela gritava pedindo para ele parar, mas nada o fazia tirar da fantasia.

"Elena."

Então ele caiu no chão, Elena pressionando onde Damon havia mordido e o abraçou. Ela o levou para casa, botando-o na cama. Ele estava suado e sentindo muita dor.

"Isso é mais deplorável do que eu pensei."

"Ainda há esperança."

"Eu fiz um monte de escolhas que me fizeram vir até aqui, eu mereço isso, eu mereço morrer."

"Não você não merece."

"Mereço Elena, mas está tudo bem, se eu tivesse escolhido diferentes escolhas, eu não conheceria você, me desculpe, eu fiz muitas coisas para te magoar."

"Está tudo bem, eu te perdoo."

"Eu sei que você ama o Stefan. E sempre será o Stefan..."

Elena deitou em seu ombro e segurou a sua mão, lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos, era dor demais para ela.

"...Mas eu te amo. Você deveria saber disso."

"Eu sei."

"Você deveria ter me conhecido em 1864, você ia gostar de mim."

"Eu gosto de você agora Damon, do jeito que você é..."

Elena o beijou, ela sentiu alguma coisa quente, como se ela estivesse completa, nada mais importava, naquele momento nem Stefan. Quando ela finalmente teve forças para se afastar ela tinha que dizer isso, ele tinha que saber.

"Damon, eu te..."

A porta se abriu revelando Katherine, Elena logo recuou, e ficou apreensiva.

"Damon, você deveria me agradecer. Eu trouxe a cura."

"Onde está Stefan?"

"Tem certeza que você se importa?"

"Onde ele está?"

"Ele está pagando pela cura, entregou-se a Klaus, você não o verá tão cedo."

"O que significa entregou-se ao Klaus?"

"Ele sacrificou tudo para salvar o irmão, inclusive você. E bom que você tenha Damon para te fazer companhia. Adeus Elena. Oh, não tem problema você amar os dois, eu fiz isso."

_Depois de muito tempo eu finalmente entendi, sempre foi o Damon, às vezes o destino realmente nos surpreende. Se eu dissesse que não amo Stefan seria mentira, mas não sou Katherine, eu tenho que escolher, e sempre foi Damon, eu o amo._


End file.
